


Left Unspoken

by IseliaDragonwill



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Regret, Tumblr Prompt, but it will probably be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: Regis heaved a sigh. He deserved to know, but how could he confess to Noctis the truth of what had happened that day? It wasn’t his story to tell, despite the role he played in it.





	Left Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerevinan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/gifts).



> For Cal <3 From a tumblr prompt meme. The prompt was "things you said with too many miles between us".
> 
> I might have gone a little loose on the interpretation of "miles", but I hope you still like it. This is my first time writing Regis, so I'm hoping I do him justice. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are love.

“He never told me, you know.”

Regis looked up. His son was normally so quiet; even now, even with the weight of prophecy and sacrifice removed from his shoulders. It reminded him of all those years ago when Noctis had been brought to him, so small and broken, barely clinging to life in the wake of the maralith attack that left him forever changed. The light had dimmed in his once bright and energetic child that day. It seemed that even in death some burdens couldn’t truly be lifted, leaving Regis with an unspoken fear that his son may never find the solace he so wished for him.

“I only asked the one time. Didn’t have the heart to do it again.” Noctis stood on the dais overlooking the throne room, his hand resting as if against a window pane, staring through the veil of life and death. “Would he have even told me? I guess I could have ordered him to, but…” Strands of dark hair eclipsed the blue of his eyes. “...it just didn’t seem right.”

Down below, separated by an immeasurable distance, Ignis stood before a makeshift memorial with a bouquet of sylleblossom flowers in hand. Though it was obvious he spoke from the movement of his lips, no sound crossed the invisible barrier between him and the two ghostly kings standing at the throne. 

“Son.” Regis heaved a sigh. He deserved to know, but how could he confess to Noctis the truth of what had happened that day? It wasn’t his story to tell, despite the role he played in it.

“You know, don’t you?” 

It was an accusation without the bite of anger. Only hollow resignation echoed in his words; empty, like the weary eyes that looked at him. 

“Noctis, I’m so sorry.” What else was there to say? There were no words for what he had failed to prevent.

Regis watched as the thoughts began to form and wind through Noctis’s mind, his brow furrowed in confusion, stormy eyes narrowed in suspicion until finally...it clicked. Noctis had always been a sharp boy. It was just a matter of time before he figured it out on his own. He only hoped Noctis would understand and somehow find it in his heart to forgive him, unfair as it was. A father was supposed to shield his child, protect him from the world. The gods were cruel indeed, to lay his path through life on the shattered pieces of his son.

“I can’t believe he actually...why?! How could he be so stupid!” An anguished cry tore through the air, the wave of magic that would have accompanied it in life, long gone. “And you!” Noctis whirled to face his father, teeth gritted, fists clenched and shaking at his sides. “Why didn’t you spare him? He was like a son to you! How…” He crumbled, falling to his knees as he watched Ignis’s form wavering through his tears, the sudden flare of anger snuffed out like dying flames. 

Regis knelt, laying a cautious hand on Noctis’s shoulder; the shoulder of a man, hiding away a broken-hearted little boy. “They demanded more than his sight, Noctis. He was ready and willing to pay any price if it meant saving you. I can only ask your forgiveness for not being able to do more, though I do not expect it.”

For a while they knelt, lost in their respective thoughts, with only the sound of the occasional gasping sob to break the silence. Noctis kept his gaze trained on Ignis the entire time, hating himself for not seeing it before. How many nights had Ignis suffered alone with his blindness because of him, trying to rebuild so many parts of his life, some that he would never be able to get back? How many times had he touched those scars and wondered if it had all been worth it? Did he still feel the same now, knowing Noctis was gone, knowing that it was all for naught? He had looked into the eyes of death without fear of regret to save the one that was destined for it all along.

And Noctis never knew. Wasn’t able to help him. Even if he had been able to offer his gratitude, it would have been nowhere near enough to repay Ignis for everything he had done. But maybe…

He got to his feet and descended, step by step, to where Ignis stood with his sightless gaze somehow fixed on the throne as if he could see it, clear as day. The tears began to fall again when Noctis reached a hand to cup his cheek and could feel no warmth under his palm, reminding him of how far apart they truly were.

“Ignis, I know you can’t hear me…” He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to steady his breathing. “I never...you didn’t…” 

No. They were far past the time for regrets.

Noctis threw his arms around Ignis, fisting the fabric of his perfectly pressed uniform. If only he were alive, the wrinkles he would have left...Ignis would pretend to be upset, but his smile would give him away. It always did. 

“I know I already thanked you for everything, but it doesn’t feel like enough now, not after realizing what you did.” He buried his nose in Ignis’s clothes, searching for any trace of his scent, knowing how futile it was. “You’ve done so much for me and I have no right to ask, but Iggy...” When he pulled away to look into Ignis’s eyes, Noctis thought for just a moment that he was looking back and somehow seeing him with that preternatural sense reserved only for him. “There’s something I didn’t tell you either. Something I should have. I’ll wait for you, Iggy. Always. If you just give me a chance...please.” 

 

As Regis watched his son embrace Ignis from his spot beside the throne, he felt a lightness in his soul that had been absent for much of his life. And when he saw Ignis look to where he stood once more, his eye filled with wonder and unfettered longing, Regis knew in that moment that Noctis would find the solace he so wished for him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
